


【潤弘】Burst【A to the Z 系列】

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 前情提要：弘中曾經騙成員自己要移民去杜拜，潤浩知道後把自己鎖在廁所裡一邊大哭、一邊喊弘中哥。
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 4





	【潤弘】Burst【A to the Z 系列】

Burst｜潰堤

當金弘中意識到事態失控時，已經太遲了。  
弟弟們站在廁所門口，叫喚、拍打、喀擦喀擦地轉動門把，但丁潤浩把門鎖住了，就算和他說尿急也馬上就被識破是謊言——恐怕就算不是謊言他也不會開門。

金弘中懊惱地亂揉自己的瀏海，丁潤浩哇哇大哭的聲音讓他陷入前所未有的焦慮，他甚至喊著自己的名字；就算再怎麼不懂得安慰人，金弘中也知道人若不是崩潰到一定程度是不會有這種反應的。

他沒想到事情會變成這樣，他沒想到他對丁潤浩來說那麼——不對，他應該要想到的，他們是好友、是隊友啊。

「讓我來吧。」金弘中說，就像平常遇到任何問題時那樣說著，推開擠在廁所門口的弟弟們。「你們都先回房間去。」  
「潤浩啊。」他敲敲門，裏頭的啜泣沒有停止。「開門吧，是我錯了。我是開玩笑的呀……潤浩。」  
「……。」弟弟好像不哭了，但仍然沒有要打開門的意思。金弘中不放棄。  
「潤浩啊，讓哥和你道歉好不好？快開門。大家都不在這裡了。」幾乎是用罕見的、有點哀求的聲音，金弘中輕拍了下門。喀地一聲，門從裡面往外推開了一點，丁潤浩坐在馬桶上，一手撐著門、一手掩著臉，遮住自己哭狼狽的模樣。

金弘中從他開啟的小縫鑽了進去，把門關上，在丁潤浩面前蹲下，乖巧順從地。「對不起……我不是故意的。我只是……總之，我沒有要離開韓國，也沒有要離開公司。」  
丁潤浩用哭腫的雙眼盯著金弘中，那個理性大過感傷的哥哥道起歉來總是無所適從，小小的頭頂低下來的樣子無辜得讓人反而想安慰他。

其實丁潤浩也沒想到自己會這樣。平常也愛玩的他不是沒有猜到是整人的可能性，但當他腦中出現金弘中混亂的床位突然變得空無一物的畫面、想到疲倦時回過頭再沒有人讓他靠在肩上，當他想到金弘中帶著大大小小的行李箱站在機場，自此就要從丁潤浩的日常生活中遠走高飛的畫面時，反應過來早已淚流滿面。  
原來金弘中不在他身邊的話，光是想像就無法忍耐啊。丁潤浩任憑眼淚潰堤，茫然地想，門外的聲音無論有多努力都被他阻擋在外，直到金弘中出現為止。  
其實金弘中根本沒必要道歉，所以丁潤浩不知該怎麼應對，只好站起身來、蹲在金弘中旁邊，把他轉了過來面向自己。

「哥說的都是假的，對吧。」  
「對。」金弘中見道歉似乎奏效，睜大眼猛點頭。  
「你不會離開韓國、也不會離開這裡。」  
「嗯。以後不會再亂開玩笑了啦……我答應你。」金弘中說。「也絕對不會擅自離開這裡的。」  
「那就好。」丁潤浩把金弘中抱進懷裡，臉緊緊地埋在他的肩膀上；他不明白自己怎麼了，但他此時只是非常、非常想要確認金弘中就在身邊。「太好了，弘中哥。」  
「嗯、呃、好。」整個人被環繞住的金弘中發楞地回應，丁潤浩剛哭過、尚未平息的吐息就近在耳邊，他像一隻絨毛玩偶一樣被順著後腦杓的毛髮。但丁潤浩呼喚他的方式已經恢復往常，金弘中的胸口頓時放鬆下來。  
「你是我們唯一的隊長。」丁潤浩說，聲音卻像心虛似的逐漸淡去。「……也是我唯一的弘中哥。」  
「什麼？」「沒事。」「快說。」「我不要。」  
「……我要生氣了。」「是哥先做錯事的耶。」「到底是什麼啦？我會在意到睡不著的。」

丁潤浩無可奈何地放開他，金弘中那認真又固執的表情使他發笑，他的哥哥是單純地想要知道答案。「你真的想要知道？」「對。」「以後再說？」「現在就告訴我。」

金弘中說完的下一秒，他又被抱住了，正當他想抱怨「丁潤浩你是什麼意思」時，丁潤浩的臉埋進金弘中的瀏海，雙脣抵在額頭上，就好像——就好像他親了自己的額頭一樣。他還是不明白丁潤浩是什麼意思，但半開著嘴的金弘中不敢問了。

丁潤浩的心跳飛快加速，唯恐在這安靜的小空間裡被對方聽到，但他卻捨不得放開金弘中。反正都做了，丁潤浩想，事到如今，就這麼貼著他的頭髮說。「我已經告訴你了，弘中哥。」  
顯然金弘中並不買單，他推開丁潤浩，眼神不自然地閃爍。

「你這樣很奇怪啦。我要去睡覺了。」  
「今天跟我睡。」「為什麼！」「要是哥半夜偷偷去了杜拜……。」「才不會，你都幾歲了——」「哥才是幼稚鬼啦！」


End file.
